1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid catchers and, more particularly, to a disposable drip guard for motorcycle fuel tanks.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common occurrence for fuel to splash or drip onto one""s motorcycle fuel tank when filling with fuel. This usually occurs from the sudden discharge of fuel from the tank when full, or from dripped fuel from the pump""s nozzle when removed from the tank. Over time, this causes substantial damage to the tank""s painted finish.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means to effectively absorb spilled fuel in the event of motorcycle tank overfill or fuel nozzle drip. The development of the disposable drip guard fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a drip guard having a plurality of layers for absorbing gasoline and diesel fuels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drip guard being lightweight and disposable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drip guard which is adapted for operable engagement with the fuel inlet of a standard motorcycle fuel tank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drip guard which serves to protect the painted surface of a motorcycle fuel tank.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a disposable drip guard is adapted for operable engagement with a fuel inlet of a standard motorcycle fuel tank in order to effectively absorb spilled fuel in the event of motorcycle tank overfill or fuel nozzle drip. The disposable drip guard comprises a plastic annular portion having an elongated, hollow sleeve which engages with the fuel insert of a motorcycle fuel tank. The annular portion also forms a central, circular bore throughwhich the nozzle of a gasoline pump is inserted. The annular portion is impervious to gasoline and diesel fuel.
The annular portion is disposed with a tri-layered fuel absorption bib which is dimensionally sized so as to provide suitable surface area coverage of a substantial portion of the motorcycle fuel tank.
The absorption bib includes an upper layer defined as a nonflammable, absorbent layer, a medial layer defined as a fuel-impervious layer, and a lower layer defined as a tank contacting layer fabricated of an absorbent layer of non-woven fibers which impart a degree of smoothness and softness.
The use of the present invention allows for the effective absorption of spilled fuel in the event of tank overfill or fuel nozzle drip in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.